Fragmenty zaginionej przepowiedni
by riwethiel
Summary: Parodia fantasy z Kiseki no Sedai w roli głównej. Dzieło potocznie znane jako epopeja narodowa. Pisane wierszem. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni ;)
1. Księga 1 - Drużyna Wybrańców

_AN: ATTENTION PLEASE! Dzieło znajdujące się poniżej jest pisane nowym gatunkiem literackim od-11-do-15-zgłoskowcem, gdzie średniówka uciekła na Alaskę uganiać się za pingwinami. Autorka nie odpowiada za przypadkowe ofiary, które mogą pojawić się podczas czytania. To wielkopomne fandomowe dzieło jest dedykowane An, Black, Goni, Kibie i Otai (kolejność alfabetyczna) - one już dobrze wiedzą za co. Nie mam kompletnie nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Aha, podzieliłam wersy po cztery, żeby się lepiej czytało~_

* * *

**BOHATEROWIE:**

Akashi - człowiek mag z rozdwojeniem jaźni, miłuje ostre przedmioty, jego ulubionym zajęciem jest ciskanie kulami ognia gdzie popadnie. Fascynują go elfy, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu i wszystko co z nimi związane. Chaotyczny zły.

Murasakibara - krasnolud-olbrzymi, posiada słabość do słodyczy, szczególnie słodziku. Ze względu na swój nietypowy wzrost zawsze nosi przykrótkie ubrania. Praworządny neutralny.

Aomine - człowiek wojownik-barbażyńca, lubi cycki. Jego hobby to zabawianie się z panienkami. Chodzą plotki, że ma słabość do elfów. Leniwy i szczery do bólu. Praworządny zły.

Kise - elf łowca nieskazitelnej urody. Posiada dar kopiowania innych, choć nie potrafi strzelać z łuku. Wrażliwy na punkcie swojego wyglądu. Często mylony z kobietą. Chaotyczny dobry.

Midorima - człowiek kapłan. Wieczny malkontent. Nosi pstrokate ubrania. Nie rozstaje się ze swoją szklaną kulą. Posiada chowańca żabę, dzięki któremu może zobaczyć w niej przyszłość (w kuli, nie w żabie). Praworządny dobry.

Kuroko - niziołek, bezwzględny złodziej-skrytobójca. Znika w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Lubi sok waniliowy. Niezidenyfikowano (prawdopodobnie prawdziwie neutralny).

* * *

**Księga 1**  
**Drużyna Wybrańców - popaprańców**

Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami  
I wszystkimi innymi, podobnymi bzdetami,  
Stała sporej wielkości oberża drewniana,  
Przez większość wędrowców raczej omijana.

Obdrapane ściany, porozbijane szyby,  
Jeden kościotrup przed wejściem zakłuty w dyby,  
Na drzwiach wisi tabliczka zdezelowana:  
"Strzeżcie się jednookiego szarlatana".

Gdyby tego wszystkiego było jeszcze mało,  
Wnętrze izby nadziei nie pozostawiało.  
Dawało odczuć aurę ciężką i ponurą,  
Lecz nazwanie go strasznym byłoby bzdurą.

Choć w środku figuruje pięć ciemnych sylwetek  
I słychać śmiech złowieszczy jak ostrza żyletek,  
Wszystkich włosy na głowach pstrokatego koloru,  
Są jak wyciągnięte z taniego horroru.

Układają się niemal w kolory tęczy  
I nawet przypadkowy przechodzień poręczy,  
Że barwami naturalnymi były one,  
Gdy chce zachować przy życiu swe dzieci i żonę.

To grupa łowców nagród - do wynajęcia,  
Znających się wzajemnie niemal od szczenięcia.  
Tworzą oni drużynę bardzo ze się zgraną,  
Choć delikatnie mówiąc lekko zblazowaną.

Mimo że bardzo różne mają charaktery  
I co rusz wplątują w największe afery,  
Jeszcze się wzajemnie nie poćwiartowali,  
Choć pewnie nie raz nad tym już debetowali.

Do środka gospody się już przenosimy,  
Bohaterów kolejno teraz przedstawimy.  
Podłoga pokryta kurzem, od lat już niemyta,  
W powietrzu miły zapach zgniłego troglodyta,

Pod ścianą siedzi facet ogromnej postury,  
Jakby co dzień na śniadanie zjadał ze dwa knury.  
To olbrzymi-krasnolud - Murasakibara,  
Który codziennie kilo słodziku wpierdala.

Naturalny jego wzrost, około trzech metrów,  
Sprawiał, że nie mógł dostać on na siebie getrów.  
Spoglądał przeto na wszystkich gości z góry,  
I wydawał się bardziej niż nieco ponury.

Dalej Akashi - mag o dwukolorowych oczach,  
Uwielbiający brać kąpiele w elfich osoczach.  
Psychopata ten czarną magią się parał,  
Niszczył całe wioski, choć nawet się nie starał.

Ciskając kulami ognia we wszystkie strony,  
Dewastował świat lepiej niżeli cyklony.  
Jeszcze ta jego miłość do ostrych przedmiotów,  
Z którymi w związek małżeński wstąpić był gotów...

Pod oknem otwartym, ze stopami na stole,  
Rozwalił się wojownik, jęcząc "Ja pierdolę."  
Ziewnął przeciągle i podrapał się po uchu,  
Omiótł izbę wzrokiem, znudzony przeklął w duchu.

Imieniem Aomine został ten ochrzczony,  
Mimo że lubił cycki, nie miał własnej żony.  
Bardziej niż miast i wsi krwawe podboje,  
Przyciągały go tamtejsze piękne dziewoje.

A gdy już o płci żeńskiej mowa się zaczęła,  
Nie wiadomo do końca skąd się ona wzięła,  
Lecz idealną kochanką wojaków by była,  
Gdyby przyrodzenia spomiędzy nóg się pozbyła.

Kise - łowca-elf niesamowitej urody,  
Znacznie wyróżniał się na tle chlewnej trzody.  
Często bawił się swymi jedwabnymi włosami,  
Nieświadomie, zalotnie machając rzęsami.

Mimo że był łowcą, jego strzelnie z łuku,  
Nie raz doprowadzało wszystkich do rozpuku.  
Do krwawych podbojów się nie nadawał raczej,  
Lecz on sam zazwyczaj śmiał twierdzić inaczej.

Dar do papugowania innych miał wrodzony,  
A jego kubrak łowcy był ciemnozielony.  
To naszej cudnej drużyny na dziś nie koniec,  
Jest w niej jeszcze jeden rozważny Japoniec.

Niejaki kapłan Midorima w żółciutkiej szacie,  
Pod którą przyodziewa kolorowe gacie.  
Mimo że było z niego marudne tsundere,  
To jego intencje zawsze były szczere.

Chowańca imieniem Kerosuke posiadał,  
Który mocą magicznego owocu władał.  
Gdy lizał on jego kulę szklaną, magiczną,  
Mogli spojrzeć w przyszłość świata niebotyczną.

Był jeszcze jeden członek w tej dziwnej załodze,  
Lecz muszę Was poinformować ku przestrodze,  
Że znikał on często jak człowiek widmowy,  
Dlatego zakładano mu strój odblaskowy,

By z daleka widziała go reszta drużyny,  
Gdy wychodził do lasu zbierać ostrężyny.  
Pomimo tego stroju i tak znikał często,  
A wtedy leśną ściółkę trupy słały gęsto.

Z profesji był to złodziej-zabójca, niziołek,  
I mimo iż wyglądał jak prawdziwy aniołek,  
Potrafił on zabijać bez mrugnięcia okiem,  
A wrzaski było słychać aż pod Białymstokiem.

Tak oto prezentuje się nasza drużyna,  
Która dla pieniędzy parobków zarzyna.  
By tylko złotem napełniła się ich kiesa,  
Zabiją nawet rządu wiceprezesa.

Siedzą i czekają na kolejne zlecenie,  
Które podniesie im krwi w żyłach ciśnienie.  
Nieświadomi tego, że czeka ich przygoda,  
O której pieśń ułoży nawet sama Doda.

* * *

_Nie wiem czy to coś doczeka się kolejnych części. Są co prawda w planach, ale do tworzenia takich głupot trzeba być na ostrej fazie, co ostatnio z braku wolnego czasu zdarza mi się niezmiernie rzadko. Także proszę o wyrozumiałość, ewentualną cierpliwość, wsparcie i dużo miłości~_


	2. Księga 2 - Trochę z innej beczki

_AN: Ta księga niestety nie nawiązuje jeszcze do "właściwej" fabuły (a co to... tak nawiasem? ;D). Takie tam bliższe zapoznanie się z bohaterami._

* * *

**NOWI BOHATEROWIE: **

Koganei - zupełnie przeciętny posłaniec królewski, całkiem przeciętnie wywiązujący się ze swoich obowiązków. Za wszelkie pomyłki król grozi mu powieszeniem pod sufitem w holu pałacu.

* * *

**Księga 2**  
**Trochę z innej beczki - wieczorne sprzeczki**

Pewnego pięknego, wiosennego wieczora,  
Gdy dochodziła powoli kolacji pora,  
Bohaterowie nasi przy stole zasiedli,  
Burczało im w brzuchach, od dwóch dni nic nie jedli.

Zlecenia żadnego już dawno nie dostali,  
W związku z czym, lekko głodem przymierali.  
Od godziny ślęczeli przy swoich miskach,  
Z pustymi żołądkami i o suchych pyskach.

Kuroko po jedzenie wysłali do lasu,  
Jednakże ten nie wracał od dłuższego czasu.  
Nie żeby reszta się szczególnie martwiła,  
Raczej się do tego już przyzwyczaiła.

Akashi postukiwał miarowo w stół blatu,  
Nie tracąc przy tym jednak swego majestatu  
Ani odrobiny, chociaż błysk w oczach jego  
Z pewnością nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

Powoli opuszczała ich stoicka cierpliwość,  
Miarowo zamieniając się w pewną wątpliwość,  
Że jakiekolwiek żarcie zawita dziś na stole  
I z własnego lenistwa popadną w niedolę.

Po niespełna godzinie otwarły się wrota  
I w progu stanął całkiem przeciętny chłopak.  
Przyodziany był w królewskiego posłańca strój,  
A w ręku swym dzierżył papierowy zwój.

Rzekł, iż przybywa on z króla polecenia,  
Nie chcąc jednak stracić swego przyrodzenia,  
Ukłonił się szybciutko w pokojowym geście.  
Aomine warknął "Mówże pało wreszcie."

Młodzieniec ze strachu zadygotał skrycie  
I jako że nad wszystko miłował swe życie,  
W te pędy trzymany dokument rozwinął,  
Chyba nawet ułamek sekundy nie minął.

Wszystkie oczy się ku niemu skierowały,  
Gdy czytał "Kostka masła, dwa jajka, ser biały...  
Żesz w mordę! Chyba zwoje pomyliłem znowu,  
Teraz to na pewno belka w głównym holu."

Akashi dłoń wysunął z długiego rękawa.  
"Oj, na rozpierduchę mi się tu zakrawa."  
Mruknął krasnolud widząc jak mag marszczy brwi,  
Jeszcze trochę, a dojdzie do rozlewu krwi.

Posłaniec w mgnieniu oka podwinął swe szaty,  
Nie chciał być tak prędko spisany na straty,  
Odwrócił się i co sił przebierając nogami,  
Uciekł w siną dal, jak koń dźgany ostrogami.

Nie został po nim w gospodzie nawet jeden włos.  
Aomine w złości w stół wymierzył pięścią cios.  
"Co to w ogóle miało być do cholery?!"  
"Aomine! Gdzie są twoje dobre maniery?"

Kapłan Midorima zupełnie się obruszył,  
Jakby ktoś mu szklaną kulę uświntuszył.  
Gdyby wojownik potrafił zabijać spojrzeniem,  
Kapłan dawno leżałby już pod drzewa cieniem.

"Och, przestańcie. Przecież złość piękności szkodzi."  
Rzekł Kise myśląc, że spór ten załagodzi.  
"Cicho tam, ty elfi wybryku natury.  
Przestań wygadywać idiotyczne bzdury."

Aomine gniewnie spojrzał w jego stronę,  
Jakby chciał go kopnąć kolanem w przeponę.  
Łowca nadął policzki, skrzyżował ramiona,  
Jego śliczna twarz teraz naburmuszona.

"Myślę, że gdybyś chociaż trochę mniej się złościł,  
Częściej byś w swym łóżku piękne panny gościł."  
Odciął się Kise uśmiechając się pod nosem,  
Lekko drżącym od wstrzymanego śmiechu głosem.

Wojownik wstał gwałtownie ze swego siedzenia,  
Powstrzymując się nieco od dalszego bluźnienia,  
Złapał tylko blondyna za kubraka poły,  
Jako że robił się coraz bardziej niewesoły.

Był to jednak z jego strony bardzo duży błąd,  
Gdyż zaraz poczuł w powietrzu spalenizny swąd.  
Coś gorącego obok głowy mu świsnęło,  
Smyrnęło po uchu, za oknem zniknęło.

Mężczyźni zdziwieni odskoczyli od siebie,  
Znajdując się w nagłej ucieczki potrzebie.  
"Łapy precz Daiki, od tej elfiej istoty,  
Jeszcze nabawi się twojej ludzkiej głupoty."

Mruknął Akashi chowając dłoń do rękawa.  
W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza przyciężkawa,  
Przerywana jedynie miarowym chrapaniem,  
Gdyż znudzony krasnolud zajął się spaniem.

"Akashi, skurwielu, przypaliłeś mi włosy!"  
Wydarł się nagle barbarzyńca w niebogłosy.  
"Och, wybacz Daiki, celowałem niżej,  
Obiecuję, że drugi raz będzie krocza bliżej."

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się do niego paskudnie,  
Na co wojownik podwinął rękawy "Cudnie."  
Odpowiedział sięgając po swoją maczugę.  
"Zaraz wyświadczę temu światu przysługę."

Do wojny domowej było już całkiem blisko,  
Gdy nagle "O, rozpaliliście już ognisko"  
Z progu dobiegł wszystkich spokojny Kuroko głos,  
Pod drzwiami leżał upolowanych zwierząt stos.

Wtedy jak na komendę wszyscy z miejsc ruszyli  
I zapominając o tym, że właśnie się kłócili,  
W zgodzie udali się ważyć na zewnątrz kolację  
Oraz urządzać dzikie, wieczorne libacje.

W taki właśnie sposób zakończyła się sprzeczka,  
Gdy wspólnie przyrządzali królicze udeczka.  
Morał z tego taki: "Głodny nie jesteś sobą,  
Pamiętaj, by żyć w zgodzie ze swoją wątrobą."

* * *

_Na kolejną część zapowiedział się król Hyuuga ze swoją żoną! Pewnie dojazd do Polski im trochę zajmie, więc... uzbrójcie się w cierpliwość. Po zęby! XD_


	3. Księga 3 - Królewskie zwoje

**NOWI BOHATEROWIE:**

Hyuuga - król królestwa Seirin. Pedał z przypadku. Sadysta i analfabeta.

Kiyoshi - królowa królestwa Seirin. Pedał z powołania. An.

Mitobe - błazen królewski. Podobno niemowa. Alfa.

Aida Riko - kucharka nadworna. Jej potrawy głęboko zapadają w pamięć... i nie tylko. Beta.

Izuki - kronikarz królewski, prowadzący zapisy na tablicach z sucharów. Jako jeden z nielicznych w królestwie nie jest analfabetą.

* * *

**Księga 3 **  
**Królewskie zwoje i inne paranoje**

Za lasem, niedaleko wspomnianej gospody,  
Stał pałac wielki niesamowitej budowy.  
Były to królestwa Seirin przepastne włości,  
Które w swych murach mieściły bardzo wielu gości.

Marmurowe ściany i perskie dywany,  
Obrazy zdobione w pozłacane ramy,  
Od samego wejścia aż do królewskiej sali,  
Widać było, że na wystrój nie żałowali

Nawet złamanego grosza, gdyż wnętrze pałacu,  
Wzbudzało w jego gościach podziw i szacun.  
Jednym z najpiękniejszych pomieszczeń jego,  
Była sala tronowa władcy samego,

Gdzie na tronie wielkim siedział dostojny król Hyuuga.  
Jego szata czerwona była bardzo długa,  
Często się o jej brzeg przeto potykał  
I facjatą bliżej z podłogą spotykał.

Mimo swej niezdarności dorobił się żony,  
Lecz chyba był on jakiś niedouczony,  
Gdyż wybranką jego serca został mężczyzna,  
Który bezceremonialnie miłość mu wyznał

Pięknego dnia pewnego. Zwał się on Kiyoshi  
I dla niepoznaki biustonosze nosił.  
Choć cała reszta dworu i tak się domyślała,  
Że ich piękna królowa kutasika miała.

Na dworze zamieszkiwał też błazen Mitobe,  
Który od urodzenia udawał niemowę.  
Była też i Aida Riko - kucharka,  
Która dosypywała gruzu do garnka,

Gdy przyrządzała swoje popisowe danie,  
Kurę po gruzińsku, wszystkim na śniadanie.  
Wszyscy sobie jej dania bardzo zachwalali,  
Mimo że po nich pół dnia w wychodku spędzali.

Inną ważną personą był kronikarz Izuki,  
Znający tajemne pisania sztuki.  
Archiwa królewskie na z sucharów tablicach,  
Zapisywał dziennie z wypiekami na licach.

Gdy posłaniec Koganei powrócił do zamku,  
Przez dziedziniec udało mu się przejść bez szwanku,  
Ale gdy do sali tronowej król go poprosił,  
By rezultat swej ciężkiej wyprawy ogłosił,

Nagle zaraz ze strachu zrzedła mu mina:  
"To chyba ostatnia ma życia godzina.",  
Bo gdy tylko władca dowiedział się o fiasku,  
Rozkazał go zakopać po szyję w piasku.

Wezwał też król do siebie swego kronikarza,  
By skorzystał ze swego pięknego kałamarza.  
Odchrząknął znacząco i "Pisz więc." rozkazał,  
A ten na papierze gęsim piórem mazał...

Dnia więc następnego, zaraz o poranku  
Dotarła do drużyny wiadomość z zamku.  
Gołębiem królewskim została wysłana,  
Ptak jednak nie wrócił już do swego pana,

Jako że posiadał dość spore gabaryty,  
Został przez bohaterów na śniadanie spożyty.  
Dopiero po posiłku się zorientowali,  
Że od samego króla przesyłkę dostali.

W pakunku zawinięta była stara mapa,  
Która wyglądała jak nie z tego świata.  
Do mapy owej dołączony był też list.  
Aomine wydał z siebie aż podziwu gwizd,

Gdy zobaczył na nim pieczęć samego króla,  
Z ekscytacji zatańczył prawie taniec hula.  
"W końcu trafi się jakaś porządna robota,  
O którą nie prosi żadna durna niemota."

Akashi pochwycił list w swe szczupłe dłonie,  
Myśląc o możliwej do zarobienia mamonie.  
Rzucił na niego swym złowrogim okiem,  
Jednak tylko od niechcenia omiótł tekst wzrokiem,

Gdyż tak naprawdę nic z niego nie zrozumiał,  
Bo od dzieciństwa przecież czytać nie umiał.  
Midorima więc papier w swe dłonie pochwycił  
I swym dostojnym głosem resztę zachwycił:

"Taka pusta ta kapusta,  
Trzy ogórki, pójdzie z górki,  
Kalarepa, będzie krzepa,  
Trochę grochu dla motłochu,

Daj buraki, idą raki,  
Kilka szelek dla brukselek,  
Kukurydza też dla rydza,  
Weź banana na barana."

Gdy kapłan już zamilkł, pozostali bohaterowie,  
Spojrzeli odrobinę zmieszani po sobie.  
Prędzej uwierzyliby w latającego słonia  
Niż w to, że Midorima nie robi ich w konia.

Jednak na słowo uwierzyć mu musieli,  
Bo przecież sami czytać nie umieli.  
Kapłan przyglądał się listowi z powagą,  
Wszyscy już myśleli, że nazwie go zniewagą.

Ten jednak tylko brodę na dłoni podparł  
I z pełną powagą, bez zwątpienia, odparł:  
"Wydaje mi się, że to jakiś tajemny szyfr,  
Brakuje w nim jeszcze tylko ciągu cyfr."

Dźwięk uderzających o stół głów bohaterów,  
Był niczym wybuch potężnych gejzerów.  
Choć kapłan zignorował ich dziwną reakcję,  
Uważając, jak zwykle, że to on ma rację.

Kise chwycił wtem mapę i rzekł wesoło,  
Rozmasowując przy tym swe bolące czoło:  
"Z radością rozwieję wszystkie wasze obawy,  
To tutaj znajduje się cel naszej wyprawy."

Wskazał on na miejsce zaznaczone na zwoju.  
Aomine zaczął szykować się do boju.  
Nałożył na siebie swą ciężką kolczugę,  
A w dłoni już dzierżył ulubioną maczugę.

Murasakibara spojrzał na mapę znudzony,  
Drapiąc się przez swe przykrótkie kalesony:  
"Akachin, czy to nie jest zbyt upierdliweee?"  
"Ruszamy w to miejsce." odrzekł mag żarliwie.

Nasi bohaterowie, łasi na pieniądze,  
Kryjąc w sobie również inne, mroczniejsze żądze,  
W daleką wyprawę przeto się wybrali,  
Nie wiedząc, że mapę na odwrót trzymali.

_Bonus:_

W królewskim archiwum, gdzieś między półkami  
Przechadzał się kronikarz. Pchał wózek z kółkami,  
A w nim wiele książek na temat przepowiedni,  
Którą wypełnić próbowali już niejedni.

Był święcie przekonany, że teraz się uda,  
A teksty z książek to nie jakaś złuda.  
Nie mógł jednak przysiąc na własną śledzionę,  
Że pchnął tę historię we właściwą stronę.

* * *

_AN: Barbarzyńcy nie noszą kolczug. Aomine jest dziwny._


End file.
